Ace's Universe
by P. D. Ace
Summary: Many of us wanted to be in our favorite series, well, here's the first story of the "Get Inside" series, a fan comes to Steven Universe, What he would do? Why he's there? he'll be able to come back?, Let's see.
1. Just another day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or the characters in the story, except for the OCs, they belong to Rebecca Sugar an Cartoon Network.**

"Qwerty" Dialogue

' _Qwerty_ ' Thinking

 **-Qwerty- Author notes**

 **Yep, here is another story about someone getting inside Steven universe, you will know me better, the names was changed to protect their true identity.**

* * *

A morning like any other I was in my room sleeping on my bed, but with the difference that I was having the same dream I had the entire week.

I was sitting in middle of a yellow room without doors or windows, and then watch how the walls, the ceiling and the floor separated and noticed the fading of the chair leaving me adrift in only dark.

"What is this place?" I asked as I floating in the nothingness for a while, and hear someone "They need ..." but can't heard the rest.

Then in front of me was a big eye for an instant and quickly disappears as it appeared.

"Hey wait," I shouted to nowhere "Who are they? And what they need?"

Suddenly I hear knocking on the door of my room awakening me of my dream, "What? Who? How?" I said, rising from my bed with a start, disoriented by the sleep.

"Let's hurry up or we'll be late ' _Princess_ '" I listen my brother from the other side.

After making sure I was in my room, I put on my glasses and replied, "Oh yeah, I'll be down in a minute"

I sighed before I got up to calm down a bit to get ready for the day, I change my pajamas for a red long-sleeved shirt, a dark blue pants with zippered pockets, a blue zipped hoodie and then did my ponytail.

"What we have today mom?" I asked as I sat at the table where my older brother was eating eggs with bacon.

"Eggs or cereal sweetheart" I heard my mother say from the kitchen.

"It will be cereal I guess" I said as I took the box of cereal and served some.

My brother stopped eating and turned to me, "What? ' _The Princess'_ don't like eggs" my brother said in an annoyed tone.

"Shut up Nathan" I replied to him.

"Stop fighting on the table and eat fast, your father and Mathew are waiting in the car," I heard mom scolding us.

After Nathan finished his breakfast he rose from the table and said "Well let's go", then he took my hoodie and crawl me to the door.

"Hey I didn't finish" I complained, he releases me and leaves the house.

After finishing my breakfast I took my phone and my backpack and left the house to meet my father and my brothers waiting in the car.

During the trip my younger brother notes my distraction looking out the window and asks me "What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" I said getting me out of my trance "Only in this strange dream I had again" answer unturned.

"That one where you got your foot is stuck in the horse?"

I raised an eyebrow when Mathew asked before remembering that dream and shook my head "Not that one"

"Then which one?"

"I don't remember very well, I was in a room alone and then I think I was talking to a giant eye" I said, trying to explain what I remembered of my dream.

"That happens when you stay all night with the computer," my father said without looking away from the road.

"Well, I don't have much time to use it during the day" I replied to my father.

"You'll have time after you graduate, get a job and have your own house" my father said as he drove.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Here we go again"

* * *

After hearing my father daily sermon about life and responsibility, we reached to the small two-room family store that we handle.

My brothers and I got off the car and then my father says "I'll return by the four for lunch, take care of the store and don't left it alone"

"Of course not," Nathan said as he opened the shop and head to the back room with Mathew, the one that we use as a storage and break room, leaving me in charge of the counter as usual.

After a few hours attending I sighed, " _Boring_ " so I decide to go to the back room.

By entering I noticed a very concentrated Mathew on his laptop "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I approach " _Oh he's in the middle of a game of LOL_ " I thought as I saw the screen was playing, "How are you going?" I asked as I touched his shoulder to get his attention.

He removed the headphones and said "We're bad, we already lost three turrets and I died six times ..." he began to explain me but in my thoughts I was " _I do not know what he is telling me_ " as he continued explaining.

"Well after you lose cover me to relax a while"

"Why don't you tell Nathan to replace you for a while?" He asked without looking at me.

I rolled my eyes was "Oh yeah sure, I'll also mount a centaur and fly away to Neverland" I said sarcastically "You know how annoying he is, plus he already gone"

Mathew stop playing and look around "Oh yeah, it's true"

I back to the counter and wait a few minutes for Mathew

"Ok, let's see what's in Face first, nothing, as usual" after spending time on the internet our father comes to pick us back to home.

After eating "Well, time to go to the store again" I said as Mathew and I rose from the table "Let's go Mat"

"Do not come back so late," Mom yells us as we take our bikes to return to the store.

"Sure, Mom," I yelled back as we returned to the store again until evening.

* * *

After spending the entire day at the store and eat some tacos at dinner I decided to read a few fanfictions in the living room until midnight, I look at the clock and gasped "Whoa, it's pretty late."

I got up from the sofa and yawned "I'd better go up and prepared to sleep" I closed my laptop and headed to my room.

I changed to my pajamas, got rid my ponytail and yawn again, I remove my glasses and went to bed.

After two hours I woke abruptly for the same dream I had in the morning, "Whaaa, Why do I keep having these dreams?" I ask myself.

"I'll better go down for some water," I said, feeling dry my mouth.

Down the stairs I noticed that there was a white light coming out from the kitchen "Someone must have left the freeze open, again"

I saw my laptop over the kitchen table "I thought I've already turned it off?" I said as I getting close.

The screen was completely white with just a text in capital letters in the middle " **THEY NEED YOUR HELP** " I read.

Suddenly the light of the laptop became too bright "Aaagh I can't see," I said covering my eyes.

"Hey wait, what is happening?" still blinded I began to feel water around me and finally loses consciousness.

* * *

 **So there it is, part of my life, just telling you that the half of this is a lie, anyway** r **ead, criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate.**

 **Remember I'm a bad writer and use Google translate, so blame me for everything you want even the global warming.**


	2. Shock

**A/N** After a century I finally update a story, I'm sorry guys I was really busy you know, the store, my tesis, but, hey, I finished the university and now I'm a licensed Graphic Designer, that's mean that I need to find a job, I have some time now so I'll try to update my other stories " **Princess Heart** " and " **Arnold's locket** " anyway here is the second chapter, also this story sets between "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" and "Log Date 7 15 2", also I ("the author" aka Ace) only know till this episode

* * *

After a moment I start to feel cold and pressure in the chest, I start coughing and expelling what I think is water.

"Come on buddy" vaguely I hear who I believed that was pressing my chest.

"... everyone are out" the same voice said talking to someone, "help me to take him home".

"We could call ..." I heard a voice of a girl just before losing consciousness again.

* * *

"Excuse me" I said once again found myself in the yellow room, "Voice?" But this time I didn't receive The Voice response.

Looking around I notice a white door with a yellow star in the middle, "That wasn't there before" I said as I approached to the door.

Coming to the door I felt a strong pain in the head provoking to wake up abruptly.

"Oh man, those dreams" I said rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed toward the door but I fell, "Stairs? Since when are stairs in my room? "I looked around but didn't recognize the place "Wait a second".

"My glasses, where are my glasses?" I said desperately as I rose from the ground, and then heard a strange sound and see a blue light, from which emerged a small figure.

"Excellent, it seems that you're feeling better already" said the figure now distinguished as a little person.

"That voice" I said recognizing it, "I've heard you before, But where?" he approached to me as I was trying to remember.

"Oh, I think you need these" he said as he handed me my glasses.

Bothered trying to remember who is the voice I took my glasses and put them "Much … better".

Everything becomes clear and immediately recognize the place, and I turned in shock to see the person in front of me and fell back, "Huh? ¿St-St-Steven? No, I, you, what? How? Aaagh" once again I felt a sharp pain in my head and take my hands to my head.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked with consternation "When we find you at the beach you were unconscious and had fever".

"Connie" murmured remembering the other voice I heard.

"How do you know her name? And now that I think about, How do you know my name?" Steven questioned me.

"Connie ... you ... the gems are ... Aagh" I felt pain again "Okay, okay" Steven attempt to calm me "Why do not you try to calm down and tell me how you got in that state to the beach?".

"I-I I was in my house, there was a light and then I …" but I was stopped by my pain in the head, "Are you really okay?" He asked.

"To be honest, I do not know" I replied "This seems like a dream, but it feels so real".

"You were talking about how you got here and how you know us, Would you mind telling me?".

"Well, it seems that my headaches ceased, Could you give me a glass of water please?" I asked politely to Steven.

" _What the hell is going on here? This can't be real, this must be a dream or I've gone mad_ " I thought as I rose from the floor and headed to the couch.

"Here" Steven said giving me the glass of water and a pill, which I stared for a moment.

"An aspirin" he replied "My dad says it's good for headaches".

I take the pill and drink it "Thanks, I-I feel better".

"Well, Can you finish what you were telling?" Steven asked me.

I turn over to see Steven who was sitting next to me "Huh?, Sure … sure" I take a breath and began the story, "I ... I was in my house and I went down to the kitchen for a glass of water when I saw my Laptop turned on, I approached and it had something written but I can't remember what was".

I take a sip of water to calm and continue "Then it began to glow, I felt water around me, I felt I was drowning and become unconscious, don't know how much time passed until you and Connie found me" I finish.

"Well, that leaves more questions than answers" Steven said at the end of my story.

We were silent for a moment until Steven asked again "How do you know us? me, Connie, the gems, I don't remember seeing you before. "

"That's a slightly delicate point you know" I said, " _How can I explain it? Should I tell him?_ " I choose to tell him about it "Well, we could say that I come from another world"

"Are you an alien too?" Steven asked excitedly.

"I do not think so" I stopped thinking if technically I am, "Look, from where I come, you guys are ..." I paused even wondering I really should tell him, but finally did "A cartoon".

* * *

 **So here is the second chapter, there is a hidden message in the story, can you discover what it is**?

 **Remember I'm a bad writer and use Google translate, so blame me for everything you want even the global warming.**


	3. I am Ace

**Aaaand we have another chapter of Ace Universe, as always** **Read, criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate.**

* * *

"A cartoon?" Steven asked me a little confused.

"Yeah, like hum…" I try to think of how to tell this to Steven "The Crying Breakfast Friends, plus you're the protagonist; the show is called Steven Universe".

"That's my name" Steven said with stars in his eyes clearly excited.

 _"How does he do that? Also he is taking this very well"_ I thought, "That's right, now that I think about it; you guys shouldn't be in the barn with Peridot?" I felt a slight pain in the head mentioning this.

Hearing me say that Steven's exciting stops and asks "Peridot? Why we would be in the barn with her?" He pauses a moment to think and re-excite "She will join us? When? How?" He asks insistently.

"I - I forgot" I said incredulously _"I thought I knew moment ago, in fact I can't remember much about it now"_ I thought "I know things ... but only parts ... I think I've forgotten most of it" I said paused.

"No problem, we'll know what to do when the gems arrive" Steven said taking everything very relaxed.

"The Crystal Gems Oh right" I said a little flushed in a low voice.

Suddenly my stomach roars like a bear "Sounds like a job for cartoon chef Steven" He laughs and jumps off the couch and goes to the kitchen.

"What's that smell? Oh it's me" I turned down and look at the clothes I was wearing "Emm, Steven?" I asked as I see them "Yeah?" I hear him answer from the kitchen "I was wearing this clothes on when you found me? These are a little big?".

"Oh no, that's Dad's clothes" Steven explained to me "This are your clothes" Steven gives me the folded clothes, clearly not my pajamas "Yours was all wet so I wash them".

"Thanks, just one more thing; could I borrow your shower?" I asked politely "A shower will help me think of all this" I muttered.

"Sure, the bathroom is ..." Steven attempt to tell me where the bathroom was but I interrupted him "I know"

After a cold shower I begin to accept that I am no longer in my house, even in my own world, making me feel like a complete stranger. "Nothing like my own clothes" I said a little comforted "Although I don't remember my shirt had this before" I said as I saw the image of an owl over the number 101 stamped on it.

"It's pretty late" said the dark watching through a small window.

I left the bathroom "Hey Steven I ..." I look everywhere but couldn't find him "He's gone"

I let out a sigh "What is this?" I saw on the table a plate and a note beside "I went for Dad, leave some soup" I read the note.

"Greg? Why?" I ask myself as I began to eat the soup "Is pretty good, but ..." I got up and went to the kitchen" I hope Steven will not mind" I said as I checked everywhere looking for some spices to add.

While I was searching spices I hear the sound of the warp pad and run to it "They are here" I cried a little excited _"I need a good first impression"_ I thought as I arrange my shirt.

There, front of me on the portal were Garnet, Amethyst and ... Pearl "You can't always do what you please Amethyst" Pearl said to Amethyst scolding her "Relax P" she replied.

Garnet stops them and watching me she cry "An intruder".

*Ahem * cleared my throat, "Hello?" I greet nervously.

In a blink they pulled out their weapons "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where is Steven?" Pearl asked pointing me with her spear.

Just then Steven and Greg enter the house "What is happening here?" Greg asked watching the situation I was in.

"STEVEN" Pearl shouted as she disappear her spear and ran toward Steven "Are you okay? Are you hurt?".

"Hehehe, I'm OK, I'm OK" He answered with laughs.

Steven saw me being threatened and asked "But what are you doing?"

"We caught this intruder when we arrived" Amethyst replied while she poked me with her whip.

"He is not an intruder, hi is my friend" As Steven spoke I slowly got away from Garnet and Amethyst and I approached to Steven and Greg "He's ... he's ... umm" He came to me and whisper "I think I don't ask your name".

"You can call me Ace" I said as I thought _"Well is this a dream or I became mad, why not call me that?"_.

Steven nodded and continued with the presentation "He is Ace, Connie and I found him a few days ago on the beach, also he is a gem from another world"

"Yeah I'm a What?" I turn to see Steven "Can you repeat what you said Steven?"

"I said we found you a few days ago" I shook my head "Not that" I said.

"You said he was a gem" Pearl mentioned.

Puzzled by the comment I said "I'm not a gem, I'm a human".

"But you have a gem in your neck" Steven said

"What?" Everyone said, I put aside my ponytail revealing what I have encrusted.

Pearl came over and touched my neck giving me tickle "Sorry" she apologized "That's not a gem" Pearl said "That's a stone, but this is strange, I never seen a stone to have a body or be conscious"

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"Usually stones can transform into different things, tools or weapons, but they must be activated" Pearl explained.

"Wow that's something I didn't know" I said astonished "Well, there are some things about gems I know and others not" I shrugged.

"Do you know about us?" Amethyst asks as she disappear her whip.

"Of course Amethyst, I know about several things about all of you, I told about it to Steven before he left" I said as I touch 'The Stone' with my fingers.

"You mind telling us" Pearl asked politely.

"Sure, but first" I went to the bathroom and take Greg's clothes "Here, thanks for the clothes".

"It was nothing" He said "I'm glad you're feeling better".

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well when the boys called me they told me that they found you unconscious with high fever, they thought to call Connie's mom first but chose to call me instead" I kept thinking about why they call Greg "Gems stuff I guess" He shrugged "Oh right, the stone and the gems weren't here".

"I think I'm not needed here anymore" he said a little disappointed "Hey thanks again" I replied "It was nothing" Saying this he left.

"So, Are you telling us or what?" I heard Amethyst ask.

I saw Steven yawned and reflexively I did too, I rub one eye and ask "Could we do it tomorrow? I feel really tired, and so is Steven".

"Do you have somewhere to spend the night?" Steven asked me a little tired to which I shook my head.

"Well you can stay here today, but tomorrow you'll explain everything" said Garnet who still had her gauntlets before entering to the door behind the warp pad followed by Amethyst and Pearl.

"Do not worry Ruby, I will".

* * *

 **I said that, I'll be more active, remember** **I use Google translate so help me telling me how to improve or the correct form of the sentences, blame me for everything even the global warming.**


	4. Beach City Tour Part 1

**Ok guys here is another chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

I spend a bad sleep night in Steven's sofa, in which I kept thinking ' _What's going on here? How is it that I had been unconscious for three days? How I end here?'_ Plus wake up sometimes because of mild headaches.

The next morning Steven mentioned that Connie would come and together they'll show me the city "Want some breakfast?" Steven asked as he was already preparing pancakes.

I shrugged "I could eat something".

Steven placed four plates on the kitchen table "Why four?" I asked.

"Ah, this is for me, this for Amethyst, this is yours and this is Connie" He said as he pointed to each of the dishes.

As soon the pancakes were ready Amethyst appeared and sat "Dude I'm hungry" I know it's a lie and she really need to eat but I say nothing.

Steven served three dishes, a few pancakes on our plates and a huge pile in Amethyst's plate, as I ate mine I heard someone enter the house "I'm here" Then I saw come a little girl of about 12 years with glasses , she was wearing a light blue shirt and brown shoes and light beige shorts.

The little girl came up to me and politely introduced herself "I'm Connie Maheswaran" She extended her hand with a smile "You must be whom we found a few days ago" I got up to greet her and noticed that her glasses were fake.

"I'm Ace, Portgas D. Ace" I replied as I shook her hand "Can I ask you a favor?".

"Sure" she replied.

"Could you take off your glasses, it's bothers me a little the people who wearing them without need to" Askance I could see Steven give a small sigh.

"Oh sorry, I forget that I was wearing them" Connie said a little embarrassed as she put the glasses in a black case.

I sat back and said "Do not worry; I know that you hide it to your parents".

"How do you know that?" Connie asked puzzled.

"At a time I'll explain everything, but first, shall we eat?" I said offering her a seat next to me.

* * *

Amethyst, Pearl, Steven and Connie sat on the couch and I sat on the floor with legs crossed in front of them, meanwhile Garnet is left standing with arms folded against the wall.

I take a deep breath and started talking about how in the world where I come from all of them are just part of a cartoon and mentioned several episodes as they turned each other disconcerted except for Steven who listened attentively and excited, also not forgetting what I told Steven yesterday, Garnet just remained watching quietly "And that's basically what I have to say".

"That's unbelievable" Pearl said with a skeptical tone.

"I'd say creepy" Amethyst said "Why someone would see other's lives for entertainment?".

"Well if everything in our lives is only a cartoon to you, What are you doing here?" Pearl asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but stopped "That's a good question" I paused "Besides Why I have this stone in my neck?".

Garnet suddenly spoke "How do we know you're not a kind of spy and you're saying this up to earn our trust?" She asked.

Take a breath and answered, "I didn't want to mention this but ..." I turn over to see Steven directly "Steven listen very well this little story" I stopped to remember exactly what to say "Five thousand seven hundred and fift...".

"Enough" Garnet said to stop my story "I believe you, but you seem very calm the whole situation, Ace".

I saw Garnet getting a little closer as she clenched his right fist "Calm down Sapphire" She stopped "Maybe it doesn't seem but I feel like I'm going crazy, say from my perspective none of you should exist" I said trying to explain how I felt.

After a short awkward silence period Garnet spoke again "Prepare to go".

"Go? Where? "Steven asked.

"Back to the barn" Garnet answered almost immediately.

"But of course, maybe there you can remember about Peridot and why you think we should be in the barn" Pearl explain what Garnet was up.

"What? But I told Ace that I'll show him the city" Said Steven a little disappointed.

"It's sweet of you Steven, but we need to regain Ace's memories " Pearl said.

"The faster better" Continuous Garnet while she settled her visor.

"Take it easy, let me explore the city first" I started talking to Garnet "I-I mean, I want to remember but ..." I put my hand on my head for a little headache "I'm excited for the simple fact of being here and I don't know how long I'll stay in this world" I said the last part almost whispering.

Steven put his little puppy eyes to Garnet and for a moment I think I see her with a little smile "Make it a quick visit" Garnet said after staying quiet and then called Pearl and Amethyst to have a private chat.

I got up the floor and did some stretching legs "Well, you heard them, to the city".

"Wait for me guys" I heard Amethyst yell before leaving and then saw Pearl and Garnet leave through the portal.

As we leave the house I met a beautiful view of the beach and watched as the sea join on the horizon with the blue sky where various seagulls flying freely "Oh man, this is amazing" I said when I go out and leaned on the banister "I've never been so close to the sea".

"When you are occupied every day of the year you don't have time for holidays, except for school trips" I explained when I see they didn't understand my excitement.

"So where should you go first?" Connie asked.

I shrug still enjoying the view "I don't know I'm the tourist here".

"I know exactly where to go" Steven said excited.

Amethyst surrounded him with her arm and snapped her fingers, "I think we think the same".

After walking for a moment we arrived at the Kofi's pizzeria "I was thinking more in Funland" Steven said softly.

"Steven" I put a hand on his head and the other the moose to heaven "Never refuse a pizza" Lower my hand turn into a fist "Pizza is life".

We walked in and asked for a special pizza with fish house "By the gods, not think it was so good" Turn to Amethyst "I love how you think".

Leaving the Amethyst mention pizza quickly go to arcade "I do not want to brag but I always win hundreds of tickets there".

Amethyst surrounded him with her arm and snapped her fingers, "I think we think the same".

After walking for a moment we arrived at the Kofi's pizzeria "I was thinking more in Funland" Steven said softly.

"Steven" I put a hand on his head and the other raised to the sky "Never refuse pizza" I lower the hand and turned into a fist to make a dramatic pose "Pizza is life".

We walked in and asked for a special a fish pizza house "By the gods, I've never think it was so good" I turn to Amethyst "I love how you think".

Leaving the pizzeria Amethyst quickly mentioned to go to arcade "I do not want to brag but I always win hundreds of tickets there".

Arriving at arcade Connie and Steven went to car simulation games while I and Amethyst started fighting game named Teenage Rage "Wow you're very good" she said.

"Years of practice" I replied before I overcome "Again?" I asked.

"Nah I'm done, I'm going to play Ice-Ball" She left me alone in the machine and I keep playing.

Not far away I could hear a little boy "Aww Mom, I wanted to play this game" I've been distracted enough to lose the fight "Loser" I heard the game "Dang it" I decided to go see what was going on with the child and his mother and upon arrival I saw that the game in question with a sticker 'out of service'.

"Can I?" I asked the mother to allow me to go and see the machine and open from behind "Usually in this type of machine the video card capacitors or resistors burn" I said as I checked the card and changed some wires "There it is, may not run as it should but now it's possible to play".

The mother bent down to the child's height and said "Kevin thanked the employee".

"Oh no, I'm not an employee" I said "I just have some experience with such machines".

"Even so thanks" The mother thanked me.

Then I heard Amethyst shout from the entrance "Guys let's go to the park".

"I have to go, be good to your mother" I told the kid, he nodded with a smile and waved waving his hand as I walked away.

During the walk to the park I couldn't stop thinking about my mother, my family, ' _for what Steven told me, I've been here at last four days, and every time I think of all this I have a headache_ '.

* * *

 **I use Google translator blah blah blah blame me for the global warming blah blah blah** **,** **as always** **Read, criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate.**


	5. Beach City Tour Part 2

Woa another update in less than a month? anyway here is it.

-Beach City Tour part 2-

* * *

Once in the park Steven and I sat on a bench under an oak tree while Amethyst and Connie went for sodas.

Relaxed under the tree shade I hear Steven muttered something "Anything bothering you?" I asked seeing the kid.

"It' just ... I wanted to show you and Connie the new attraction in Funland" We both turned to see Connie and Amethyst talking over the vending machine "But Amethyst seems having fun".

"Certainly we have only visited the places that Amethyst proposed" I thought.

"Guys, Why don't we go to the lighthouse now?" Amethyst suggested throwing us our sodas.

Take a sip of my soda and talk "And Why not going to Funland?" I asked curious about Amethyst reaction.

"I don't know" She replied a bit nervous.

"Come on Amethyst, it will be fun" Steven said supporting me.

Amethyst thought for a moment and turned to see Connie and she nodded slightly "Alright, but with careful, Ok".

Everyone started walking, first Steven followed by Amethyst and Connie and I at the end thinking "Careful with what?".

On our way to Funland Connie talked secretly with Amethyst and once we reached Amethyst took Steven and run "Let's go Steven, I'm hungry".

"But we ate recently" was all I overheard from Steven.

I was about to follow them but Connie stopped me "Ace Can we have a little chat?".

"Sure, but What about Steven and Ame…thyst?" I turn but I couldn't see them, they were lost in the crowd.

We started walking aimlessly until we reached a cotton candy stall, I couldn't help it and I approached "Two please" Check my pockets for some money to pay but " Oh true I have no money here" I turn to see Connie "Would you mind? I'll pay you later I swear" Connie just nodded.

We walked for a while longer until we reached the other side of the park and sat on a fish shaped bench "Connie Is everything okay? You said you want to talk to me but you've been a little quiet since we left the temple".

"I've been thinking about your situation Ace" She finally spoke "I think I've read something like this before" she said as she ate her cotton candy.

"Really? But I thought this was a gem thing" I said as I felt the stone with my free hand.

She shook her head "I mean your sudden appearance in this world, I have a theory"

"Do you? Which one?" I asked curious.

"It may sound like a fantasy but ..." She said a little ashamed.

"Hey, I'm living in a cartoon" I said pointing and looking everywhere "For me everything seems fantasy" Then we see a man being pooped by a seagull "Well not everything".

She giggled a little "Inter-dimensional trip" She said simply.

"What? Where'd you get that idea? "I asked as I finished my cotton candy.

"Hehehe a science fiction book I read last night" she replied.

"Well that's a good theory, I know something about that, I read once about a woman who claimed that overnight everything in her life had changed, woke up in a place she didn't recognize and people who she said were her friends claimed never seen her before" I tried to explain just before having a strong headache "Aaagh my head".

"Are you ok? It seems you have headaches all day" Connie asked.

"I didn't think anyone noticed" I thought and once the pain was attenuated I said "It's nothing, I just feel a slight pain every time I think of all of this".

"I think it is difficult to assimilate all at once" Connie assumed.

"Well I supposed that all this is just a cartoon, but I'm here," I sighed and leaned on the back of the bench and stared at the blue sky "I still wonder Why am I here? Why me? I'm not special".

I hear Connie laughing and see her blushing a little "I thought the same about myself until I met Steven".

"So do you tell me why you wanted to talk to me alone? I doubt it has been just to tell me about your theory" I asked.

Connie was surprised at first and then became very serious and spoke "I have a question for you" I nodded waiting her ask.

She took a deep breath and began "This morning you mentioned about my glasses and I know you didn't tell us everything you know about us" Connie affirm "I wanted to know If my friendship with Steven is in danger?" I remained silent with a small smile.

Connie blushed when notice it and try to explain "It's just…" She sighed and changed his tone nervousness one a little more serious again "I know that Steven still disappointed by the situation with my parents but I know that if they find out that I been doing magical things with the gems and about the sword training maybe they ... ".

"Look" I interrupted Connie "I'm afraid that I don't know or maybe are part of my lost memories" I answered honestly "I know parts but nothing about you, sorry".

"I understand" Connie said avoiding eye contact "I'm sorry I wasted your time".

"You want to go darts?" I suggested going to the game that was close to leaving aside the theme.

Unlike Connie after several attempts I finally burst one balloon "Here you go" said the young employee who looked after the game giving me a little simple harmonic "May you and your sister enjoy the prizes".

"She is not, nah forget it" I said trying to avoid discussions and rather look for Steven and Amethyst.

Upon reaching the hall of mirrors we find and Steven ran fast towards us, "Guys where you've been, I've been looking for you at least two hours"

"Over there" Connie replied and immediately showed Steven a stuffed dog-copter "Steven look what I win" she said as she trying to evade talk about our conversation.

"Great, but Can we go now? I want to show you this new attraction" Steven said a little rushed.

When we got to the attraction we saw a crowd in front of the "Thunder Bird" I read the entrance sign.

"I'm sorry but we have had to close the game" Said a man who prevented people from entering the game "We had a small problem with fire".

We made our way through the people to get closer and ask "What happened? How the game is on fire?" The guy just pointed to one side and all could see Onion running with multiple wires, while someone was after him.

"That explains everything" Amethyst sighs of relief "The good old Onion".

"Don't feel bad Steven we can come on another occasion" Connie said with a smile "Why we don't go to another attraction".

Steven sighed sadly "I suppose".

* * *

After the incident in Funland Amethyst seemed to be more relaxed, until it began to get dark "I think it's time to go home" Connie said, then we leave her with Greg to return her home.

We spent the rest of the day visiting various places of Beach City, then went back to Steven house joking about what we did the whole day, as soon we enter we could hear Garnet "I remember saying to make a quick visit".

"Sorry, I think we did the time" Steven apologized.

I take a step forward "It was my fault, I think I get carried away by the emotion" I said nervously.

Amethyst approached her and whispered something, Garnet sighed "Everybody get ready".

"But it's too late," Steven said.

"Do not worry Steven, everything is set" Pearl said in a cheerful tone.

"We went to the barn and prepare everything to stay there" Garnet said a little calmer.

Pearl saw me with my confused face and proceeded to explain "Sometimes it can take time to recover lost memories".

"I guess you're right" I laugh nervously and blush a little then she said something else that I didn't reach to listen.

Confused came up to the portal but as soon I was surrounded by the blue light this disappeared, my feet barely separated from the warp pad, I was now in the temple alone "Ehm, Guys?".

* * *

So? what do you think? remember google translator, global warming, etc. As always Read, criticize, review, suggest, and speculate.


	6. Nights of insomnia

**Hey there guys, I update one of my stories, yeah I know, I have more interesting stories or plots on mind, and I want to update them it's just don't have enough time, anyway here is another chapter.**

 **Remember, read, review, criticize and speculate. That motivates me to keep writing.**

* * *

 **-** _Nights of insomnia_ **-**

Not far from the barn I was on a portal trying to use it on my own "Again, I know I can do it" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and concentrated on the image of Steven's house, once again I could feel that my body rose, this time much more than the first few times I had tried.

I had been trying all day and without realizing it was already late "Gods this has tired me, but I think I'm catching the trick" I said with a little agitated breathing "I think it will be better to return to the barn".

When I arrived I found Amethyst who had apparently slept all day "Dude, Where have you been?" She asked half-asleep.

"Oh nowhere, just checking the portal" I said trying to hide the fact that I practiced using it.

"Who would say you can't use the portal?" She said with a shrug as we entered the barn.

"Yeah, fortunately Greg was still up that night" I said as Amethyst threw herself into a large pile of debris from engines and airplane parts that were in the middle of the barn "Where did you say the others are?" I asked.

"Steven took Pearl and Garnet to where he first found you" She explained "You know, they want to find something more about your sudden appearance" I simply nodded.

Amethyst was staring at a piece of garbage "So how are your memories? Something new?" I knew that she only asked without interest because since we arrived the gems asked me the same questions from time to time and my answer was the same.

I sighed "I'm sorry, nothing comes to my mind" Feeling bored, I climbed to the top where I found an armchair where I spent the nights in the barn "Do you want to watch something on the TV while they come back?" I suggested "Yesterday I found this box with some video tapes up there, let's see about what".

With a jump Amethyst arrived and prepared to check the videotapes "The joyful hill? Camp Pining Hearts? Always friends?" She said the titles of the tapes to what I only answered "Pass".

"Is there anything else?" I asked a little disappointed.

Then Amethyst pulled out a last tape from the box "Just this, It came from the basement".

I took the tape and began to read the synopsis of the movie "Now you speak my language" I said with a slight smile to see that it was a horror film.

"Is anyone inside?" We could hear Pearl ask from the entrance.

"Looks like they are back" Amethyst said "We're up here" She shout as I tried to connect the VCR.

I turned around and said "Hey Steven, Pearl and Connie?" I said, surprised by the girl's presence.

"Connie is coming to stay with us for the weekend, Isn't that amazing?" Steven said excitedly.

"I insisted a lot for my parents to let me come, I just had to promise them to finish all my next week homework when I go back" Connie explained as she left a backpack with what looked like a sleeping bag.

"Cool. And where are ...?" I started to ask who was missing.

"Garnet? Oh she said she would stay for a while longer" Pearl explained.

"Well, we were about to see a movie, Do you guys want to join us?" I ask once I've finished preparing everything.

"Yeah, it's a horror movie" Amethyst tried to say in a gloomy tone.

Steven turned to see Connie and asked excitedly "Do you know what that means?".

"SLEEPOVER" The two children shouted in unison.

"I'm not sure if they should see something like that?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"Oh come on, it's not like they are six years old" I replied, collapsing on the sofa that had served me as a bed these days.

The film ended and I could hear Steven talking to Connie "Wow, it's a relief that everyone has been able to get out safely".

I sighed and thought " _I should imagine this; even the horror films of this universe are very innocent_ " I turn to see the others " _Even Amethyst is asleep_ " I sighed once more " _How did I miss my movies, my home_ ".

"Is something wrong?" Pearl asked, pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh it's nothing, I just thought about the movie" I said.

"I'm going to make some snacks" Pearl said and went downstairs.

"I think it was great, yeah I was scared when they got stuck in the basement" I could hear Connie.

I turn to see them "Oh you do not know what is fear" I stopped to think for a moment "Do you want to hear a true horror story?" I asked with a smile.

Just illuminated with the TV light I had the entire attention of Steven and Connie "And then they lit the girl with the flashlight, came slowly and turned just to notice that she didn't have a face either".

Suddenly Amethyst jump from behind me and Steven and Connie shouted "Whaaaaaa".

"Amethyst" Steven said a little annoyed as I started to laugh hard.

Amethyst turned to see me and had no face "Hey, where's your face?" I asked between laughs, she lifted her hair and her face was on her back "That's disgusting"

* * *

Later I was alone on the sofa covered with just a blanket "Oh man that was fun" I said remembering the fright just before fall asleep.

' _What a dream I have_ ' I said as I got up from my bed ' _What time is it?_ ' I took my glasses and looked at the clock mark the 11:35 am ' _Why didn't anyone wake me?_ ' I asked startled.

I changed quickly and went downstairs ' _Mom I'm leaving_ ' I yell just before crossing the front door ' _This is strange_ ' I thought when I saw Dad's car still parked outside.

I went back into the house but was completely silent ' _Mom, Dad, Nathan, Matthew, someone_ ' I shouted but got no response.

Looking around the house I found my family in the kitchen standing giving me their backs ' _Hey, what's going on?'_ I asked, approaching them but they didn't answer.

Irritated by all I tried to plant their face but seeing them face to face I saw Nathan and Matthew were expressionless while my parents had no face.

* * *

I fell back to the floor in shock, which woke me up abruptly, now finding myself on the barn floor once more time besides the sofa.

I rub my eyes with my hand and said "Not again".

I took my glasses and put on my hoodie and climbed the roof by a ladder that was outside, I sat for a while not seeing anything in particular until I heard someone "Ace? What, what are you doing here?".

I turned around and could see a thin figure illuminated by the light of the full moon "Pe-Pearl" I said a little flushed "I just ... What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Me? I- I asked first" She said a little nervous.

Return my view to the front "I had a bad dream; I just needed to be outside for a moment".

"About the movie?" Pearl asked "Your dream".

I laughed a little "I would never have nightmares with that" I said and then I sighed and looked at the sky with nostalgia "It was about my family, I woke up in my house but there was no one, I looked for them and when I found them something happened that made me wake up".

"I've had the same nightmare since we came to the barn" I said hugging my legs.

I could feel that Pearl sat next to me but seeing the opposite side "Maybe it's not the same but I know how you feel, I sometimes miss the homeworld".

"At least you decided to leave" I whispered.

"It's just that, we have to deal with Peridot, Malachite and now with a stranger who claims our lives are a lie" She was silent for a moment "Oh no I did not mean ..." She said trying to apologize.

I shook my head "It's okay, I think that's why we barely cross words".

"And if it wasn't for what I supposedly know and for this thing I would not be here now" I thought as my hand touched the stone in my neck.

"You mean Garnet, right?" Pearl asked but I remained silent.

"Try to see from our perspective" Pearl said "What would you feel if someone suddenly showed up knowing you and saying that your whole life has just been a TV show?" She asked.

I started to think about my life until then and I said "Well, a show based on my life would be really boring, but I think I know what you mean".

We stood in an awkward silence for a moment until Pearl spoke "The sky" I turned and saw her watching the sky with a slightly sad look "I come up here to observe the sky".

"Sometimes I like to be alone with my thoughts" She began "The quietude and this beautiful sight always remind me of what we fight, for whom we fight" Pearl sighed and looked down "Sometimes I like to remember the life when she was with us, the life before Steven, or if we do the right thing by raising him, I'm sure Rose would have wanted him to have a normal life".

After a moment we saw from afar the portal activated "Maybe she knows, but I've never been able to talk about how I feel".

"Just one question" I said and Pearl turned to see me "Why do you tell me all this? As you said, I'm just a stranger".

Once again Pearl turned to see the sky "I do not know, you told me about your nightmares so I guess it's just fair enough" "And it feels good to tell someone".

"I do not know how this thing on my neck works, but unlike you guys, I have to sleep" I stood up and headed for the ladder "Just keep my nightmares secret; I don't want to worry Steven".

I stopped short before I came down "Hey, whenever you need to talk to someone but you can't; I'll be there to listen" I said pointing me with my thumb.

Once down I saw Pearl still observing the sky "Beautiful sight certainly" I said before returning to the barn.

* * *

 **So this is my New year gift, I'll try to update all my stories more often I swear, I hope you have had nice holidays.**

 **Remember, blame me for the global warming.**


End file.
